Ace Lìone
Ace Lìone, son of Dracule "The Red Dragon" Lìone, is a powerful mage from the kingdom of Scotia. Ace is known as the greatest mage from his time and was best friends with Lucifer T. Blaze. Ace was also the founding member of The Holy Commandments He was a major Character during the Alvarez Invasion Arcs, The Dragonic Invasion and The Revenge of Seven. Backstory Ace Lìone born in The Northern Continent in the kingdom of Dragonia. Was the son of the “Red King” Dracule Lìone. Dracule was a full dragon while Ace’s mother Serena was a human. Ace learned Fire Dragon Slayer from his father and Ice Devil Slayer from his mother. Ace was very talented in magic. He got a scholarship for Magic in Lyceria the capital of The Kingdom of Scotia lead by William White, father of the future leaders: Jacobus and Christopher White. When Ace returned to Dragonia, he found nothing but death, he was so furious that he’d destroy one of the mountains in the region. There was a banner of one of the clans, “The Black Dragon Clan”. Ace knew exactly where he could find the ones who did it so he packed his stuff and travelled to The Territory of The Black Dragon Clan. Ace fought with their leader, he came out victorious and beheaded “The Black Dragon” therefor he obtained his nickname “The Black Dragon”. After he was done with the massacre he decided to go back to Scotia and join their Magic Council. There he met Lucifer T. Blaze “Old Wolf” and Celeste Duvigneau “Sunshine”. They were all talented in magic and knew many. Ace was always made fun of because he was the youngest but he always received Sympathy from Veronica, Celeste, Sophia and Leah. His nickname in the group became “The Young Wolf”. The friend group fought in wars and made new friends for in their group. Later they would form the most elite magic group the world had ever seen called The Holy Commandments. During a fight with a couple rogue Dragons he fell down a mountain and arrived in a village where he met an elven smith named Cassia Taylor. He was in critical status and she helphed him get back up and eventually they started to see each other and eventually married each other Ace became a great ally of Fiore and eventually was knighted as one of them. Events later however Ace was asked for the throne since he was the only one left with royal blood and title. Powers and Abilities Ace Lìone is very powerful mage and known as "The Strongest Mage in The World". He's the Supreme Leader of The Magic Council and therefor has all the authority when it comes to the Mages of Scotia. Durability: Ace has incredibly high durability being able to tank an Etherion Satellite blast and having almost no wounds at the end. Also has Ace been slashed by 10,000 Swords, 200 Fire Bolts, 20 Explosions and 3 light blasts in one fight and managed to continue to run and fight for 3 more days. He also managed to fight an entire month against Michael Ithiel as they destroyed a continent. Strength: '''Ace's physical strength is also off the charts since he was able to easily destroy a mountain with a casual punch and Ace is able to smash a full grown dragon to the ground with relative ease. Ace was also shown being able to hold the gigantic fortress of North Uria which was speculated to be half the size of Fiore '''Speed: Ace in his base form is incredibly fast being able to not only dodge the light blasts from Lucifer T. Blaze but also being able to match Lucifer while lucifer was traveling in the light form. His speed in Dragon form was even faster being able to outspeed Lucifer in light form and also managing to give Dex Saber (Previous Supreme Leader of Scotia) with his time magic a hard time catching up to him '''Fighting Skill: '''Since Ace is a knight of Scotia, he was trained by the experts of fighting in Scotia and managed to become incredibly skilled in hand to hand combat and also became very proficient in dual wielded sword fighting, being called "The Twinblade General". He was so proficient in using swords, that swordmaster Nero Kurõzu commented on his skill. '''Magic: '''Ace is renowned for his 11 Magic Types, he mastered his slayer magic to the point where he can fuse all of them together into the All Slayer Magic which could devastate an entire city with one small orb. Ace is also very versaitile with his magic being able to switch them instantly and also use several at the same time. He destroyed the Gigantic Fortress of North Uria with one All Slayer Blast. Category:Characters